


Shortcomings of Ice

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: A look at a side to Vexen no one knows exists but himself, and what he sees when he looks at the Superior.Note: Short and hopefully at least interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set sometime before number IX onwards join the organization. Knowledge of 358/2 Days is not necessary but some vague knowledge of BBS is recommended.

**Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Disney Studios. This story is non-profit fun with the characters. My only gain is improving my abilities in the area of literature (which in my own opinion are deplorable at best).**

* * *

 

 

Vexen cursed himself for thinking Xemnas would actually remember to take his medication in the first place. While nowhere near stupid, the younger Nobody tended to forget the more mundane things. One such thing being the medication that helped regulate his energy. Unlike most of their abilities, Xemnas' required a delicate balance of light and darkness in order to work. That was the nature of nothingness, two existing forces canceling one another out. Xemnas was unable to regulate the levels on his own because of a slight anomoly in his body that produced more light than darkness on occasion. While Vexen knew what it was, he would become a Dusk before he told the other what was actually happening to him. In part because the Superior's Heartless was terrifying and would likely kill him for mentioning to his Nobody what was truly going on.

 

Thus he was now chasing down the silver-haired male and failing miserably to find him, or at least until he spotted him being carried down the hall over Xigbar's shoulder. Thankfully Xemnas was much lighter than his build suggested or the slightly smaller man may have dropped him.

 

"You forget to make him take the damn meds again Vexen?"

 

Vexen didn't have time to grace the one-eyed man with an answer before Xigbar was on the floor face up with a strangely shaped Ethereal Blade at his throat, eerie glowing eyes staring down at him with killer intent before they landed on Vexen without even moving. What chilled Vexen's form was the sheer amount of fear in those eyes. Eyes that swirled with a vortex of blue amidst the orange irises. The very blue eyes that always made him hestitate in administering the suppressant, eyes that begged for the truth. A truth he could not provide at present.

 

Eventually the medication was administered and the days went back to normal. Though now Even wonders if he will ever meet the young man whose eyes shone with so much youthful fear and if he would be able to apologize enough for forcing the boy to continue suffering that fear. Thinking back on Xehanort, he could remember those eyes on an occasion or two before a ‘solid’ personality had arisen. That same fear had reached out to him like a child seeking an adult for comfort. Vexen now wished that Even had embraced that frightened shell of the boy that may have been when the need had been so great. All he could do was continue to wait for the day someone who had the power, could do what he did not.


End file.
